


Will You Help Us?

by Alphas__Pet



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Convincing, Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Female Reader, Fingering, Kissing, Making Out, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Orgasms, Riding, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, Swallowing, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Fingering, cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 09:49:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17999549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alphas__Pet/pseuds/Alphas__Pet
Summary: Lady and you have teamed up to take down a demon, only problem is, he's pretty strong and you'll need Dante's help.





	Will You Help Us?

**Author's Note:**

> UPDATED  
> Hey guys! I've gone back through and updated this work. It may be a few things different but overall it was just to reformat the text and comb out all the errors!
> 
> Hi guys! :)  
> This isn't my first time writing fan fiction, but it is my first time writing one Dmc related!  
> I hope you guys enjoy this. I usually write in second person and I did my best to comb out any errors before posting so I do apologize ahead of time if you stumble across any.  
> Please read the tags before reading! If this isn't your cup of tea, please do not leave nasty comments, just keep on going. Again, I hope everyone enjoys! :)

Dante sat behind his dark brown desk in the green padded chair, feet up and magazine plastered to his face.

Soft snores filled the office of his shop.

You abruptly disturbed his slumber as you swung open the front door, a loud thud startling him as it smacked the wall.

His fault for always leaving it unlocked.

"Dante!"

Lady's voice rang out making him cringe.

You both slipped into the shop before shutting the door behind you.

Dante groaned sitting up properly, peeling the magazine from his irritable face to look at you two.  

"What brings you two by?"  he sighed, his nap obviously over now.

"We need your help." You stated, taking a seat on the edge of his desk, the brown wood creaking under your weight.

Lady joined you, leaning against the opposite edge.

"Yeah, we got a call about a demon. He's apparently tearing up small villages, eating the women. We tried to go after him ourselves-" Lady said.

"But?" Dante interrupted.

"-But he's pretty strong. Can't take him down alone, it pays good. _If_ you don't fuck up."

You smirked, turning towards him.

Dante rolled his eyes, he was already knee-deep in debt with Lady, and he didn't need any more problems, although a week of pizza didn't sound _too_ bad.

 "Forget about it, because even if I do my part, you'll still stick me with the bill if YOU (he motions towards you both) fuck up."

You giggled and looked over towards Lady then back to him.

"But Dante, come on!  We could really use your help."

Lady pouted, crossing her arms under her breast.

"We won't bother you until the next job." You added.

Dante glanced between you two, thinking for a moment.

"Hm...  Nope. Now get out, you've interrupted my nap."

You gritted your teeth looking over at Lady. Her eyes met yours and you two shared a secret only between eye contact.

The corner of your lips perked and hers followed suit.

"Well I guess we're just going to have to change your mind." You said, as you tucked a piece of Lady's hair behind her ear.

Dante looked at you, his brows knitting as to what you two were up to.

In one swift motion, you grabbed the back of her head and brought her lips to crash to yours.

Dante’s jaw dropped at the sudden show before him.

 "Wha-"

"Come here." You purred, pulling Lady over to the couch with you.

You ignored Dante's question before you were right back on her lips.

The kiss was intense, needy, and bruising.

You breathe against her deeply, not willing to let her go for air.

You had a demon to convince.

Now was _not_ the time to be gentle.

Lady just held you close; held you against her, your breast pressed firmly together.

Dante sat on the edge of his desk watching carefully.

You could hear his voice in the background faintly as lust poured blood into your ears.

Lady's hands came up to grip at your shirt, tugging at the hem and demanding it off, the look in her two-toned eyes showing nothing but want. Sensing the same emotions stirring inside you, your hands discard the thin material of your tank top onto the floor and you quickly returned your attention back to her.

Lady reached up to cradle your face, gazing into your eyes before she forced your lips back together.

Dante's eyes were still glued to you two, his bottom lip sucked tight between his teeth.

His hands gripped the edge of the desk so tight, his knuckles were starting to turn ghost.

Your erotic making out lasted for about 5 more minutes before you decided to kick things up a notch.

*****

Lady devoured your lips eagerly and desperately and her hands cupped over your breast tightly.

A soft moan escaped from your lips, and your head fell back as she attacked the smooth span of flesh between your neck and cleavage.

Your eyes met Dante's, a look of disbelief on his face.

You smirked at him, your eyes slipping shut and mouth parting as a warm mouth latched around your areola.

"Mm, come here." A slender finger beckoned him over.

Dante nearly fell on his face as quickly as he left the edge of the desk and made his way to you.

Immediately he tried to kiss you, but Lady stopped him, pushing him out the way before her lips collide with yours.

"Hey!" He protested.

You giggled into the kiss before you pulled away from her.

"You won't help us. Why should _we_ help you?"

You said, looking over to the apparent indent in his pants.

"Change my mind."

He smirked, his hand landing on Lady's thigh as he tried again to kiss you.

You pulled away which drew another unsatisfied noise from him.

Lady smirked at you, shaking his hand off her leg before replacing it with yours.

“I say we have our own fun.” She teased, eating up the sheer disappointed look on his face.

“That’s not fair. You said you’d convince me to help.” Dante pouted.

“We did say we’d _try_ to.” You supposed, your other hand resting on his knee.

Dante groaned as you squeezed firmly before purposely letting your hand drop on the couch right between his parted legs.

You leaned in; capturing his lips with yours before pulling him close to you in a heated kiss. Lady stroked your hair encouraging you to deepen the kiss, and that you did.

Tongue met tongue as you explored his mouth, he tasted like pizza and beer; his favorite.

You pulled away to catch your breath, your lips wet and heated and Dante looked you over, the look in his eyes nothing short of lust.

Now sitting between you two, Dante raked his blunt nails up the nape of your neck. He didn’t stop until his fingers were running through your hair, pushing it off your shoulder so he could lean in to press a kiss to your throat.

A soft breathless moan fell from your lips at the contact and a dampness soon began to soak into your panties.

Not wanting her to feel left out, Dante turned towards Lady, a moment of eye contact was exchanged before his lips crashed into hers.

It was awkward at first, their hands clashed over one another’s not knowing where to place them, but they soon got into the groove of it.

Dante held the back of her head groaning lowly as he moved back so his eyes could meet hers.

"Bedroom." He demanded.

*****

Once you were upstairs and reached the bedroom, Dante opened the door and walked in first, taking a step to the side as you and Lady stepped in.

His hands attacked you first, pulling you to him with a strong grip.

He gazed in your eyes; icy blue orbs now engulfed in dark ring of lust. A smirk caught his lips as he moved in closer, his breath warm on your face.  

Dante leaned down to press a soft and gentle kiss against your lips.

You didn’t even have a chance to blink before Lady pulled you away, claiming your lips with her own.

Instead of the gentle, feather touch Dante had given before, Lady dominated your mouth with her own.

Her kisses were hard, bruising, and demanding, nothing sweet like Dante’s.

She pried your lips apart viciously with her tongue and sought out the taste of your own.

You moaned loudly as you wrestled for dominants and this caused her to win and for you to retreat gasping for your breath. 

The air grew hot as you pressed into her more, your hand slid up to her shirt, snatching it open sending the black buttons clattering to the wooden floor.

Lady wrapped her arms around your shoulders, fingers gripping your long locks; tugging the strands and pulling moans from your plump lips.

Spinning you around quickly, Dante pushed you onto his bed, taking Lady's hand and pulling her down with him. 

You grunted at the impact, but moans followed the sound as Dante’s lips found yours once more.

Lady took this opportunity of you being distracted to slitter between your legs and press against your clothed arousal.

Dante pulled away to watch you as your body began to automatically grind against hers, seeking the delicious tease of friction. His eyes were almost black with lust, chest heaving with heavy breaths and tongue swiping across his luscious lips as he watched closely.

Lady pulled him into a kiss, her fingers tugging into white silk.

No words were exchanged between you, only the hypnotic sounds of sex. 

You watched hungrily as Lady and Dante swapped saliva, their tongues dancing in the heat of their mouths with intensity. You reached down between you and Lady's flushed bodies, your hand sliding her belt from the loops.

"Off."

Your command broke their moment and she nodded obediently sliding it off her curvy waist.

You continued you rummaging of her shorts as your hand dipped into her panties and dove over soaked lips.

In one swift motion, you thrusted inside her and twisted until you discover the spot that made her see stars in an instant.

 "* _Name_ *", she cried out your name, her hips lifted off the bed and down onto your skilled fingers.

Quivering and shaking on your touch, Lady let out a moan that was muffled as Dante’s lips pressed against hers once more and muted her erotic cries of pleasure.

Once their kiss broke again, Dante shifted to where he was positioned behind Lady, his shirt and vest no longer on his body and you couldn't help but to wonder when this happened.

Sliding down the bed in front of her, you gently stretched her legs out before peeling her shorts down slowly. Hopping off the bed for a second you then slid your own shorts down hastily before resetting your position.

That’s when you spotted Dante peering over her shoulder at you.

A seductive smirk captured your lips as you placed soft kisses along her ankles. Dante watched you intensively, his hands kneading at Lady's bare breast. 

Your light kisses fluttered their way up her smooth, pale legs, and carefully you nudge her back until her back was flush against his strong chest.

Your hands moved suddenly, grabbing the waistband of her panties and yanking them down.

Dante's tongue swept across his lip at the sight and she gasped as your lips then tickled the skin below her belly button, your hands rubbing up between her thighs until you nudged wetness. 

The weight of the bed shifted as you were now lapping at Lady eagerly, her moans and the sounds of your wet tongue filling up the room.

 It was like a lullaby of pleasure; each lick a different verse of lust.

Peering up from between her shaking thighs you could see Dante's hand gripping at her shoulder and her eyes fluttering open from where she had shut them from the intense pleasure.

Now, not even sure how and when, you both were looking up at a completely naked Dante in all his glory, his hand slowly stroking up and down his length as it hung free a few inches from her face.

His eyes were roaming all over your bodies as he continued his sluggish movements.

Lady's mouth watered and she couldn’t take her eyes off Dante, noting how he squeezed himself a little tighter when small gasps and moans fell from her lips as your tongue found her pearl again.

With his eyes fixed on you, Dante pushed his hips forward, asking for access without even verbally voicing his question.

Nodding her head, Lady reached up with her free hand, the other tangled in your messy locks, to grab at his arousal.

He let himself go and moved in closer, the tip of it pressing against her wet open mouth before sliding in. A soft groan fell from his lips and a rough hand gripped harshly at the back of her head.

"Mm, keep going." He coached her on. Your tongue continued to lap up her sweet nectar, her hips grinding into your face.

 "So good." You purred, pulling back to watch the show before you.

He groaned again, eyes fluttering shut as she sucked at him, swirling her tongue around, lubing him up with her saliva.

Then, when he’d had enough of her teasing, Dante pushed in further, all the way down her throat.

A moan slipped from your lips and your fingers replaced your tongue as you dipped into that special pool of nerves within her.

A muffled erotic sound erupted from Lady's throat causing her to take more of the white-haired man down.

Dante's head fell back, and his grip got tighter on the back of her head.

"Help her." He ordered, reaching out for you.

 You nodded your head and slipped your fingers from her flooded palace before scooting off the bed.

 

You made your way over to Dante, your sweet slicked fingers glistening beneath the warm dim of the ceiling fan light.

"Wanna taste?" You urged, swiping your index finger across his bottom lip.

Dante sucked the digit into his mouth yearningly.

You let him savor the treat before you pulled your fingers away as you too suckled your digits clean.

Dante rocked into Lady's mouth slowly. A string of curses flooded the room as he continued to savor the feel of her warm mouth wrapped securely around him. The feel of her moaning and groaning against him added to the pleasure, it was almost too much, and taking him eagerly like a slut would lead to a quick end if he didn’t compose himself.

Dante pulled back, letting her catch her breath, and Lady smirked at you; her lips swollen and wet with spit.

"Come on and try it."

She motioned for you and you sunk down to your knees, a small thud coming from the hardwood floor.

A moment later a pillow was being tossed down to you to aid in your comfort, signaling you may be down there for a while.

A heavy hand pressed against the back of your neck, but didn’t squeeze, just rested there with enough pressure to let you know of his want.

It was your turn.

Dante took his arousal in hand, slow and steady his hand moved up and down it. You shift to your haunches and Lady slipped from the bed and soon joined you.

Dante moved forward in front of you, hard wet flesh jabbing at your closed lips eagerly. Your eyes peered up to his own beneath your lashes, your face flushed with lust.

Very gently Dante pushed forward, your lips un-parting and his length sliding in. You took no time in sucking him down, your hands gripped his strong thighs to stabilize yourself as Lady watched from beside you, her eyes widening at the porn-star job you were doing.

It’s almost as if your mouth was made to please the man.

You could feel him sliding in and out of your throat, your moans vibrating up his body sending a string of curses from his lips.

Dante kept pushing down into your welcoming warmness, the soft tickle of pubes brushing your nose.

Your body disobeyed you before you were forced to retreat for air, leaving you gasping and wanting more.  

Lady soon joined you again, her lips suckling at the inches you couldn't reach.

You focused only on the tip as you teasingly slipped your tongue into the dip, the salty bitter taste of _pre_ assaulting your taste buds.

Lady took notice of how you grinded yourself into your heel, your body so needy and hot. Her hand landed on your soft tummy and descended, dipping between your thick thighs and into your body.

"So fucking wet." She thrusted her fingers faster drawing more throaty moans out your chest.

Dante gripped the roots of your hair, his hips swaying back and forward in rhythm. You sucked at him while your hips prodded down onto Lady’s fingers.

They both worked your body into an overdrive of raving pleasure. 

When Dante had finally had enough of your mouth, he pulled away from you and left sitting there panting and staring up at him with swollen red lips.

There were tears in your eyes that threaten to spill from the harsh throat fucking you’d received, and your fingers curled into fist as you clutched desperately at nothing. Lady’s fingers also slipped from you, leaving you empty and needy.

“Need you.” You whined, still reaching out for Dante.

Taking your cries for pleasure in mind, Dante helped you to your feet before picking you up and tossing you back on the bed.

He climbed onto you, his thick arousal pressing against your stomach as he shifted to align his body with yours. You ran your hands up his strong back and you wrapped your legs around his waist.

You melted under his touch as he placed light delicate kisses to your bare chest. Lady planted herself beside your two, her leg pushed up and her hand resting between her thighs.

Dante stole a quick kiss from her before looking down at you.

“Ready?” he asked, pushing himself against you. Your soft warm heat caused him to slip between your thighs.

Moaning a sound of approval, you push your hips up in return.

Dante paused; his movements changed as he shifted to where you were now on top.

“You’re the one that’s supposed to be convincing _me_.” He grinned.

The thought of you being on top so he could watch your breast bounce as you worked his orgasm out of him made your proposal even better.

Lady’s hands gripped at your waist and she helped position you in place.

Her fingers trailed up the soft skin of your back, brushing your hair off your shoulder before she leaned down to press a gentle kiss there.

Your eyes slipped shut and you tilted your head to the side to give her more space. Lady’s lips ghosted up to your earlobe before taking it between her teeth.

Her two-toned eyes focused on Dante’s blue ones as she whispered into your ear.

“Going to show him a good time, aren’t you? Make him want to ask _us_ do we need help.” She smirked, saying the last bit loud enough for him to hear.

“Fuck yes.” You groaned, your hips grinded against his once more, your hands pressed flat against his chest to keep you upright.

Lady chuckled in your ear, her hands; one on your tummy, the other on your lower back, pushed you forward slightly.

Dante reached in between you two, lining himself up with you.

Carefully you let yourself sink down on his thick arousal. The length filling you up and sending shocks of pleasure down to your toes.

“Fuck.” You groaned. Your hands clinched into fist on his chest as lady held you still.

When Dante’s hips were completed flushed with yours, she let you go. He let you gasp and moan as you got use to the feeling of him being all the way inside you.

Your body tensed as you tried to calm yourself down and your legs shook as Dante slowly began to push up.

Dante groaned, throwing his head back at the feeling of your tight heat.

“How does she feel?”

Lady smirked.

To emphasis her question, she placed her hands on your hips, gently raising you up before pushing you back down.

“So good.” You and Dante both answered at the same time.

You cried out as your manicured nails dug into his bare chest and your hips soon started to do their own thing.

Fisting her hand into your hair, Lady tugged your head back and crashed her lips into yours, your moans of pleasure being swallowed into the black hole that was her mouth.

She tasted like Dante and a faint whiff of spearmint gum. Dante’s thrust were timed with your bouncing with perfection.

Every time you would move your hips down; his would move up, and when you would feel like you were so full that you’d explode, he would pull back and leave you desperately wanting more.

You gasped at the feeling of his large hand putting pressure on the front of your neck. You felt your skin tingle as the other cupped your breast, his thumb and index finger teasing your nipple.

Lady watched the two of you closely, her fingers curled tightly inside of her, her moans filling your ears as she pleased herself to the sight of you riding Dante.

Reaching between your bodies with her other hand, she took the opportunity on herself to add to your pleasure. Her fingers ghosted around your pearl, tugging slightly and rubbing circles down on the bud.

With Dante fucking up into you while you rode him, and Lady’s assault on the sensitive bud, you came with a shaky moan.

Dante groaned as your body clamped down, gushing and squirting all over him.

You felt him continue to thrust into you as he milked you dry of your juices.

Lady continued to watch as Dante prepared you for yet another orgasm. Gripping at your hips; his movements became shallow.

You could feel the tip of him nudging at your cervix and with a cry of his name you were coming once more not even 5 minutes later.

He wrapped his arm around you and rolled until you were laying on your side. Lady smirked down at you as she placed a kiss on your forehead. You returned the look before pulling her so your mouth could meet hers.

Still not yet have reached _her_ orgasm, you quickly pushed her down and spread her legs and got to work.

Your tongue lapped attentively at her pearl. Her soft moans filled the room and a set of strong hands pulled you by your waist so that your bottom half was hiked in the air.

Without warning, Dante slid back inside you. Your licks become more rapid as his hips rock into yours and Lady tangled digits in your locks as your tongue slipped inside of her.

Keenly, you slurped up every drop of her nectar before your mouth was yet again suckling on the sensitive bud.

You noted how her hips became jerky, her movement became erratic and before you knew it, your face was being held against her pelvis and you were being drenched in her sweet juices.

Moments later you felt the weight of the bed shift, signaling that Dante was now standing and no longer behind you. You turned around carefully away from Lady, your lips and chin glistening with her honey.

Dante took himself in hand slowly moving up and down.

“Come here.” He ordered you both to kneel in front of him.

Still recovering from your orgasms, Lady and you took position on the floor before him and watched as he got himself off.

Taking it upon yourself, you lent a helping hand; or mouth rather.

Dante groaned, watching as you swallowed him down, your cheeks hollowed, and Lady helped coax your head up and down his length.

The wet struggled sound of your throat being fucked echoed around you, and Dante’s string of curses encouraged you to put in overtime.

Officially unable to continue, Dante pulled out of your mouth abruptly, his hand wrapped around his length and another string of curses fell from his lips as stream after of stream of hot lust rained down onto your face.

Lady smirked licking her lips as her mouth hung open so she too could be part of the white, thick shower.

Dante’s head titled back as the last drop of his excitement dripped from his body.

Not wanting a single bit to go to waste, your tongue rapidly lapped up the remnants from the tip, immediately swallowing it down as if it was the last thing you’d ever consume.

Lady pulled you into a sloppy kiss as you two exchanged what trances of his orgasm were left.

*****

Once finished, and everyone had caught their breath and were cleaned up, Dante turned to Lady and you and smirked.

“I guess I can help after all.”

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Whew! this came out a little longer than I expected it haha.  
> Anyhow, what did you think? I normally wouldn't ship Dante and Lady because I feel like they are just really good friends but I couldn't resist to double team him here lol. ;)  
> Feedback is always welcome!  
> I thank each and everyone of you who took the time out to read this. I hope you enjoyed!  
> XoXoXo


End file.
